Friend or Foe?
by horsegirl332211
Summary: Merlin is faced with the decision of saving Arthur and Gwen, or keeping his secret. Don't like don't read. Terrible at titles! Please review! Gwen/Arthur, Merlin/Arthur friendship, mentions of Merlin/Freya. You have to read it to understand. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_I would really appreciate it if you reviewed! Please try to be nice! I do my best. :) Enjoy! _

_Morgana is evil and she knows about Gwen and Arthur's relationship. _

_Keep that in mind. _:)

Chapter 1

Bong. Bong. The drums went on and on. Someone had used sorcery, and now he was paying for it with his life. Arthur looked on. As much as he hated to admit it he never enjoyed watching executions. Hiding his anxiety he stood tall and firm next to his father.

Merlin however did not hide how much he hated to be there. Knowing how that could be him, and how he could be the next person to die, he felt nauseous.

He always hoped Arthur's reign would be different.

Once it was over, Arthur walked back to his room, with Merlin in tow.

"Merlin get my crossbow ready. We are going hunting."

Merlin groaned. He never enjoyed going hunting with Arthur.

"Do I have to?" He complained.

"Merlin do as I say!" Arthur glared at Merlin obviously in a bad mood.

"All right I am going." Merlin said sarcastically bowing mockingly.

Arthur threw something at Merlin.

Merlin ducked.

"No wonder this place is always such a mess!" He retorted as Arthur threw another thing at Merlin.

"Oh yes I can see all the makings of a great king!" Merlin said bowing again.

When he got up he was whacked with Arthur's coat.

Ducking he ran out of the room muttering to himself.

"Prat."

A few hours later, Arthur was crouching in the bushes with his crossbow aimed at the deer he was aiming to kill. A few seconds later right on cue Merlin ran right into Arthur throwing him to the side and scaring the deer away.

"Merlin!"

"Sorry! Sorry."

"If you keep it up like this, we are going to catch nothing and end up staying the night out here!" Arthur threatened.

That really struck a cord with Merlin. He didn't even run into the prince once during the rest of the hunt.

Morgana rode her horse into the woods.

Finding the spot she was looking for she dismounted.

Morgause ran to her with open arms.

"It is good to see you sister."

"And you." Replied Morgana.

"What news do you bring me?" Morgause asked Morgana.

Morgana smiled.

"I have found the way to Arthur's heart. Something that would lure him in."

Morgause looked intrigued. "What is it?"

"It seems he has fallen for my maidservant, Gwen. They are in love."

Morgause smiled. "That is wonderful. If anything were to happen to her, would he go after her?"

Morgana smiled back at Morgause, "He already has done that very thing. There is nothing he would not do for her. I already have a plan that will ensure my place on the throne of Camelot. Arthur will walk into a trap, and soon he will be no more."

_Please let me know what you think! I appreciate any reviews. The more I get the faster I seen to finished the stories... _:) _will update as soon as possible. I will try to make the chapters be longer! The first one always is shorter when I write stories. :) _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gwen rode her horse up to her father's grave. Kneeling down she put some flowers on his grave.

"I miss you father. So much!" A few tears ran down her cheeks.

"So much has happened in the last year I do not know where to begin."

Gwen just sat there quietly. She thought of Arthur, how he loved her even though she was just a servant. Merlin, who was a loyal friend to her, but there was more to him. He was a friend to Arthur, though he probably wouldn't have admitted it for the world, and he was always a mystery. Unexplained. Morgana, who had been her friend had changed. She was no longer herself. The two who had always been more than a mistress and maidservant had drifted apart.

Getting up Gwen was about to leave when she heard a crack in the woods behind her.

Turning around she heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Who's there?" She called out.

Before she could react a hand reached out and grabbed her by the mouth and everything went black.

Arthur and Merlin walked up the stairs into the castle. In Arthur's room Merlin started to clean off the Prince's coat, when Morgana burst into the room.

"There is a new thing Morgana. Its called knocking!" Arthur shot at her. But after she didn't reply he could tell something was wrong.

"Morgana what is it?"

"Its Gwen." Arthur clenched at the mention of her name.

"Shes been kidnapped. By Morgause."

Arthur turned pale.

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"Gwen was taking a while at her fathers grave, so I went up to fetch her. Her horse was still there and then I saw Gwen being led away by Morgause and her men."

Morgana looked so desperate.

"Please Arthur! Please go after her! Shes my friend."

Arthur looked torn.

"You do realize my father would never allow me to go."

Morgana looked at him stubbornly. "Since when has that stopped you?"

Merlin saw the determination in Arthur's eyes. He turned to Merlin.

"Merlin, I want you to pack my things when you are finished with my coat. Then polish my armor, clean my sword, and prepare the horses."

Merlin sighed. "Yes sire."

"Thank you so much Arthur! Please bring her home."

And Morgana turned away smirking to herself. Arthur had taken the bate. It had been all too easy. Smiling she walked away.

"So you are going after Gwen I gather." Giaus said as he watched Merlin start packing.

Merlin nodded.

Giaus frowned. "Morgause is a powerful sorcerer, she will not be stopped easily."

Merlin sighed.

"I know. But it's not like I am not as powerful as she is."

Giaus walked up to Merlin.

"You and Arthur could be walking into a trap. This is just the kind of opportunity Morgause has been waiting for."

Merlin nodded and started to walk away.

Giaus turned around.

"Merlin. Take care of yourself."

Merlin smiled at Giaus, and then walked away.

"Maybe if you weren't such a prat you would admit you don't even know where we were going." Merlin said to Arthur, a few hours later.

"I could have you thrown in the stocks for that! I know exactly where I am going! Besides its not like _you_ have an idea on where to go. "

Merlin cocked his head.

"Ya I do. The castle of Fyrien that's where Cendrid was last with Morgause. They are probably holding Gwen there."

Arthur turned his head to look at Merlin. "Since when are you so knowledgeable?"

Merlin looked at Arthur. "I'm not. I read a book." was all he managed to mumble out.

Looking confused Arthur let it drop.

"We will stop here to rest." Arthur pointed to a lake.

The two dismounted. Looking at the lake Merlin saw it was very similar to the one where Freya had died. A lump formed in his throat. He still thought about her. How beautiful she was, her voice, her hair.

"Merlin!" Arthur threw his coat at Merlin.

"You look like a sick puppy. Come over here and get a fire started."

"I least I don't look like a boney eyed toad."

"You saying I look like a toad?" Arthur asked.

"Ya. And maybe you will magically transform into a handsome prince." Merlin replied hiding his face and getting the fire started.

Arthur looked at his manservant.

"Something is troubling you isn't it."

Merlin shook his head.

"Its nothing."

"Its something." Arthur replied.

Merlin looked up at Arthur. "I'm fine." He replied pulling off a goofy grin.

Arthur sighed. "I never got the chance to say thank you." he said.

Merlin looked confused. "For what?"

"For showing me I had a choice in marrying the princess Elaine." **(I think that was her name! Let me know if I am wrong. From the episode The Changeling. :) )**

"Sometimes you show... I don't know. Knowledge beyond what anyone would think you had. Like there is something more to you than meets the eye."

Merlin grinned.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Don't look so cheeky! The rest of the time your a complete idiot!" he said getting up and walking to the lake.

Merlin smiled to himself. Arthur didn't know the half of it.

Gwen sat in her cell. Not knowing what was happening, she shivered. At that moment the cell door opened and Morgause walked in. Gwen got up and backed away.

"Who are you?"

Morgause smiled.

"My name is Morgause and you are my bait."

"Your what?"

"You are the key, to someone I need out of my way Guinevere."

Gwen looked shocked.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know many things." Morgause replied calmly.

"I know that you live in Camelot and you are the lady Morgana's maidservant. I also know that you are in love with Arthur Pendragon, the man I want dead."

Gwen paled but remained composed.

"That is ridiculous." she denied.

Morgause walked up to Gwen.

"When Arthur comes with his manservant Merlin, they will be the first to die, and I will make sure you will live only long enough to see them suffer while you are helpless to do anything."

And with these words Morgause left the room.

Once she was out of sight, Gwen curled up the corner and fell asleep crying softly.

_What do you think? Let me know! I am open to suggestions! Please try to be nice! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Merlin!" Arthur opened up his water supply and dumped most of it on Merlin who had fallen asleep on his horse and was now lying on the grass, after falling off of his horse.

Merlin woke with a jerk. Smiling grimly he said, "Thank you."

Arthur turned back to his horse. "We can't waste a second Merlin, wake up and get back on your horse."

Merlin groaned and sat up.

"Can't we rest a little? We'll find Gwen, just we need to be wide awake in order to do so."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I am wide awake. Its not like you be of any use sleeping or awake. Get up and start riding. We'll make camp tonight."

"I am more useful than you will ever know." Merlin muttered to himself while getting up.

Gwen sat up. She had fallen asleep in the corner of her cell. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around her. At that moment, a guard opened the door and pushed some food towards Gwen.

Never before had she been so grateful to see food. Not caring that the bread was stale, or the porridge gunky she crammed it into her mouth. Felling slightly better she sat down on her straw bed once more.

She wished Arthur, for once, would not come and rescue her. What chances had the prince and his manservant have against a powerful sorcerer? Sighing she closed her eyes once more and tried to fall asleep.

Merlin was so grateful when Arthur stopped to make camp.

"We will spend the night here. Make yourself useful Merlin and start a fire." Arthur commanded.

Once Arthur had his back turned, Merlin muttered a spell and started a fire.

Arthur turned around.

"That was quick." He commented.

Merlin shrugged, "That is one thing I can do well at least." he teased hoping Arthur wouldn't ask any questions.

Fortunately Arthur was too worried for Gwen to pursue the matter so he just shrugged and sat down next to Merlin.

Merlin looked at Arthur. The prince was looking tense and worried.

Merlin poked Arthur with a stick. "We'll find Gwen." he said reassuringly. Arthur looked up.

"What if we don't? What if we are too late? If anything happens to her I'll never forget myself."

Merlin looked serious. "We will find her. And everything will turn out just fine. Just like it always does."

At that moment Merlin once again thought about Freya. Everything hadn't turned out fine that time. She had died, while he a powerful sorcerer couldn't do anything.

Arthur saw the change of expression in Merlin's face. He recognized it from the one Merlin had shown when they went to the lake.

"Why does the lake make you so sad Merlin?" Arthur surprised himself by asking.

Merlin was caught off guard. He couldn't tell Arthur the truth. Not without exposing himself, so he just shrugged.

"No reason."

"What is it your not telling me Merlin?" Arthur asked seriously.

Merlin sighed.

"I have a painful memory which is connected to that lake." he said cautiously.

"What happened?"

Merlin tried to contain his emotions.

"Someone I loved died there."

"Who?"

"Just a girl."

"A girl." Arthur looked incredulously at Merlin. He had not thought Merlin to be the type who fell in love.

Merlin grinned.

"Its not impossible you know." he replied trying to look hurt and failing completely.

"Really? I thought it was." Arthur returned playfully.

Not wanting to talk about it any more Merlin got up and went to bed without another word.

Watching his manservant leave Arthur put out the fire and sat for a few minutes in the dark. Merlin was hiding something. But he wasn't sure what.

_Will update soon! Please oh please review!_

_Thank you!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Merlin and Arthur had been riding for five hours. Merlin was tired and sore. And if Arthur was, well...he wasn't showing it.

"Can we stop _now_?" Merlin asked complaining.

Arthur was just about to argue with Merlin when the two spotted a castle in the distance.

Merlin sighed. It was run down, and looked very terrifying.

As they got closer, they saw that there were two guards in front of the castle. Two torches stood burning behind them.

"We will have to climb the wall." Arthur said stating the obvious.

"Do we have to?" Merlin complained halfheartedly.

"Well why don't you knock on the door and have them to hand in Gwen? Maybe if you ask nice they'll hand her over." Arthur replied in a sarcastic whisper.

Merlin sighed and followed Arthur reluctantly.

Inside the castle Morgause smiled as she watched Arthur and Merlin climb the wall into her castle through her crystals. Turning to her guard she gave them the command,

"Prepare the Wildren!**(the creatures from the episode "Lancelot and Guinevere." I'm not sure that is how to spell it so this is my version of how there names were spelled. :) ) **And when Arthur and Merlin enter the castle, make sure they will never leave."

The guard bowed and left the room.

Gwen awoke to the sound of her prison cell's doors being opened. As Morgause walked in Gwen was no longer afraid. She stood up and kept one eye on Morgause. Her eyes were glistened with tears, but she stood proud and tall, showing she wasn't afraid. Morgause mentioned to the guards and they grabbed Gwen by the arms and led her away.

"You'd think they'd have more guards!" Merlin whispered as he and Arthur crept through the castle walking straight into Morgause's trap.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You think I haven't noticed! Its like they know we are here."

Merlin shrugged.

"Well Morgause is a very powerful sorceress. She could have looked through her crystals and seen us enter."

Arthur was about to reply when his head perked up. Not far away he could hear a women cry out. He knew it as Gwen's voice. Merlin heard it too.

The two raced down the hall towards the voice.

Turning the corner they saw a sight that even Merlin was not expecting.

Morgause stood facing them with a satisfied smile on her face. They were in a huge room that looked more like an underground arena.

Gwen was struggling with two guards. As she saw Arthur and Merlin enter the room, she paled.

Arthur and Merlin were confused with her expression. She looked more frightened to see them than happy or relieved.

As the guards led her away into a tunnel, with Morgause Arthur and Merlin started to follow. As Gwen saw what they were about to do she screamed,

"Don't follow us! Go! Its a trap!" but she was led away before she could say anything else.

As iron doors closed behind her, Arthur and Merlin saw that they were trapped in the room. Morgause turned to face them on the other side of the bars,

"Arthur Pendragon, you have come into my trap quite nicely. I thought that it would be harder than this but you have fallen for my scheme more quickly than planned."

Arthur drew his sword. Morgause laughed.

"Do you really think you can do anything to me in there? You will have bigger problems to deal with than saving you dear Gwen. Release the Wildren!" and with these words Morgause left.

Merlin groaned. This was all his fault. He should have known that this was a trap! Morgana had sent Arthur to save Gwen. How had she found out about there relationship? Now they were about to die and it was all his fault.

Two door opened. And two Wildren came out.

Arthur got ready with his sword. Merlin backed away out from under the gaze of Arthur. Just in case he needed to use magic.

As the one of the Wildren pounced Arthur swung his sword around and started to ward it off. Slashing with all of his might he was able to kill the Wildren who was attacking him.

Meanwhile Merlin was backing away from the Wildren who was going to pounce him.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled as the Wildren got closer to him.

"I'm a little busy!" Arthur replied as he swung his sword at the Wildren who was attacking him.

Merlin was getting desperate, when he looked up at the ceiling. Muttering a spell, it came down and fell on the unsuspecting Wildren, killing it.

Arthur and Merlin stood up; both breathing hard. Arthur turned to Merlin who stood in front of the dead Wildren. Arthur frowned.

"Wonders never cease."

Merlin looked frightened. "A fools luck?" he said hoping Arthur would buy it and not inquire.

Morgause frowned as she saw Arthur and Merlin still alive. Signaling to her guards they entered the arena. Arthur tried to fend them off but he was tired and there were too many of them. Soon both Merlin and Arthur lay unconscious on the floor.

Gwen was led away once more and shoved back into her cell. Running to her mat she burst into tears. Arthur and Merlin were going to die. And it was her fault! Shuddering, she whispered a silent prayer to whoever was listening, hoping against hope she would not lose her best friend and the man she loved.

A few minutes later, six guards walked into Gwen's cell carrying an unconscious Merlin and Arthur. When the guards left, Gwen ran to Arthur. He groaned and started to gain consciousness. As he looked up he caught Gwen's gaze. Sitting up they smiled at each other.

"Is it just me, or does anyone hear a clanging noise?"

Arthur and Gwen turned to see Merlin sitting up shaking his head.

They were interrupted, when Morgause and Cedric walked in. The three prisoners stood up Merlin looking ready to do anything, and Gwen was clinging to Arthur who was tense, and looked ready to tear anyone apart who would come near to Gwen.

Morgause spoke up.

"Arthur Pendragon. You are the single heir to the throne of Camelot, and one day to be king. Too bad you will not live to see that day. Fortunately I know someone who will take your place when you die. Your sister."

Arthur scoffed.

"I do not have a sister."

Morgause smiled.

"So your father never told you. I happen to know you have a sister. She is your father's child, but she has a different mother than you do. She was the traitor who nearly destroyed Camelot with the skeleton army. She was born with magic, and she is waiting for her revenge. You would never guess it was her."

Merlin looked down. He wondered if Morgause was planning to tell Arthur about Morgana.

Morgause looked at Merlin.

"You remember don't you Merlin. I will have you pay for destroying my plans."

Merlin looked Morgause straight in the eye.

Arthur looked confused.

"What? Merlin knows who she is? What has he got to do with anything?"

Morgause smirked.

"You are very good at keeping secrets Merlin. Why haven't you told anyone? Right, because it is her word against yours. I do not know how she managed to keep you quiet, but you have foiled out plans for the last time."

Turning to Cedric she nodded.

Cedric turned to the three prisoners.

"This cell is locked by magic. The only way to open it is magic. I will be back soon to collect you all and I can assure you that your death with be slow and painful."

Laughing he left the cell closing it shut.

Gwen started to cry softly and hid herself in Arthur embrace. Merlin hid in the corner.

He knew he had come to the day when he would have to show Arthur and Gwen his gifts. He knew it was his destiny to keep Arthur safe, but he couldn't think of another way. He _knew _there was no other way. Taking a deep breath he stood up.

Only Gwen turned her head up towards Merlin. She and Arthur were sitting down together and she was leaning against his chest, while he had his arms wrapped around her.

"Arthur."

Arthur looked up towards Merlin.

"Get up Arthur. I know how to get out of here."

Arthur stood up with Gwen holding her hand.

"How? The only way to get out is magic. Cedric said so himself."

Merlin took a deep breath.

"Arthur remember when I said I trusted you with my life?"

Arthur looked confused,

"No..."

"Well I do. Remember that when you have me killed."

Arthur looked exasperated.

Merlin turned to Gwen.

"Gwen. You are my friend." Gwen smiled and nodded.

"Nothing could ever change that right?"

Gwen shook her head.

"Nothing could."

Turning around Merlin looked at the cell doors. Muttering in a spell, his eyes turned gold, and the cell doors swung open.

Arthur looked as more shocked than when Morgause had told him he had a sister.

"Merlin what did you just do?"

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"No time to explain! Come on!"

The three ran out of the cell and out into the night air.

_Please review! _:) _Will update soon_! _Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After running for into the woods, the three stopped panting hard.

Arthur turned to Merlin.

"Merlin, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Merlin looked ashamed.

"I wanted to tell you. Both of you! But I couldn't! It is a secret to guard with my life. I was born with these gifts. I never have used them for evil. Only to protect you Arthur."

Arthur frowned.

"When have you protected me? I always end up saving you!"

Merlin looked at Arthur incredulously.

"Remember the witch who tried to kill you when I first arrived in Camelot? The chandelier that landed on her that was me!"

Merlin was about to continue, when they heard shouts in the distance and the sound of horses neighing.

Arthur looked panicked.

"We are surrounded! There are too many of them."

Merlin looked at Arthur. Gwen was comforted by Merlin new look of confidence.

Merlin shook his head.

"Not for me there isn't."

Raising his head he shouted, "Dragon!" in a language Gwen and Arthur were not used to.

They heard a flapping of wings, and they saw a dragon flying straight towards them.

Just when they were surrounded by Cendrid's men, the dragon opened his mouth and shot flames at them, killing them.

Arthur backed away, pushing Gwen behind him for protection.

Merlin looked unconcerned.

As the dragon landed Arthur was pale in the face.

The dragon spoke.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet someone with such a great destiny Arthur Pendragon."

"It can talk!" was all Arthur could say.

Gwen swallowed. This was the dragon who had attacked Camelot.

Arthur noticed as well.

"Why did you attack Camelot?"

The dragon lowered his head.

"I am sorry for the the pain I may have caused young Pendragon. I was blinded by my hatred."

The dragon turned his head towards Merlin.

"We should be going young warlock. Cendrid will return soon."

Merlin nodded.

"Come on! We should listen to him!"

Arthur looked exasperated.

"You don't mean we are going to ride this thing do you?"

"How else are we going to escape?" Merlin countered.

Gwen looked at Arthur and started to walk towards the dragon.

Arthur sighed. And then he climbed on with Merlin and Gwen.

During the ride, Merlin raised his arms and whooped out loud. It was apparent this wasn't his first time riding the dragon. Gwen was nervous at first, but then she got the hang of it and soon seemed to enjoy it just as much as Merlin. Arthur was silent through the whole ride. He was having a hard time processing the idea of Merlin being a warlock.

As the dragon landed, the three hopped off. Merlin started to make a fire. The dragon curled up near the fire. Gwen and Arthur sat side by side silently. Arthur noticed that Merlin didn't use magic to make the fire.

Gwen walked away from the campfire and towards the dragon to give Arthur and Merlin some time to themselves.

Arthur looked at Merlin.

"Why did you never tell me that you are a sorcerer?"

Merlin shrugged his shoulders.

"It is my destiny to protect you and I couldn't do that very well if I was dead."

"You really don't believe that I would just hand you over to my father. Do you?"

Merlin looked thoughtful.

"I didn't know. Besides, Giaus said it was a secret to keep with my life."

Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Giaus knows?"

Merlin chuckled.

"You seriously think I could hide something that drastic from him do you?"

Arthur smiled. Then he grew serious.

"When have you saved my life Merlin?"

Merlin sighed. This was going to take a while.

As he started talking, he told the whole story startling from the dragon's call to the castle of Fyrien. When he told him about Freya, Arthur really got sober.

"So you loved her?"

Merlin looked down and nodded.

"So that's why lakes make you look all sober."

Merlin forced a grin.

"I'm sorry that I killed her. I didn't know how much she meant to you."

Merlin smiled.

"You were protecting Camelot. You had no choice. I never blamed you."

Continuing, Merlin told Arthur about Balinor, and how he was the dragon lord's son.

He carefully left out the part about Morgana, and her connection with Morgause.

Arthur shook his head when Merlin finished.

"I never realized how many times you have saved my life."

Merlin chuckled.

"Ya, the amount of danger you attract is amazing."

Gwen looked over her shoulder at Arthur and Merlin talking.

The dragon raised his head to look at her.

She jumped but then settled down.

"Your name is Guinevere." the dragon spoke.

Gwen looked startled.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"You destiny is as great as Arthur Pendragon and the young warlock's."

Gwen smiled grimly and shook her head.

"I have a hard time believing that." she replied.

The dragon looked up.

"It is your destiny to be the greatest Queen of Camelot there has ever been."

Gwen looked astonished.

"But I am just a servant."

"The young Pendragon sees you as much more."

Gwen blushed.

"That does not mean anything can happen."

The dragon chuckled.

"Oh but it will. Never give up hope. Uther may seem cold hearted, but he was once in love himself. When he sees how much you love Arthur he will relent."

Gwen's heart gave a leap, and she looked at the dragon with such faith that she had not felt for a long time.

The next morning Gwen, Arthur and Merlin arrived back in Camelot.

As Merlin dismounted he turned to Merlin.

"Merlin, I want you to take care of the horses. And once you have refreshed yourself I want you to muck you there stalls. _Manually._"

Merlin smiled.

"Yes sire."

Gwen and Arthur entered the castle.

Gwen looked at Arthur and smiled.

"You are taking this very well."

Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"I'm glad I know. I can keep an eye on him, so I'll know what to expect."

Gwen sighed.

"I don't think any of us will know what to expect."

They looked each other in the eyes. Then unexpectedly Arthur leaned forward, and gave her a kiss. When they pulled away Gwen bit her lip nervously.

Before any of them could say anything Morgana walked into the room.

She looked shocked to see Gwen and Arthur alive but then composed herself, and rushed to Gwen.

"You are all right!" she exclaimed hugging Gwen.

Behind Morgana's back Gwen gave Arthur a smile.

He smiled back and left the room.

Giaus was working when Merlin walked in.

"You are safe I see. Another quest won?"

Merlin smiled.

"So much has happened. I cannot wait to tell you everything Giaus."

That night at supper, Morgana was absent as she wasn't feeling well(she was still getting over the shock of Arthur and Merlin living), so Arthur was alone with his father, and of course Merlin who was serving.

"Father there is a matter I wish to discuss."

Uther looked up.

"What is it Arthur?"

"Is it true I have a sister?"

Arthur's question caught Uther off guard.

"Where did you hear such a ridiculous story?"

"It doesn't matter where, only if it is true."

Uther sighed.

"It is."

Arthur clenched.

"Who is she?"

Uther looked at his son squarely in the eyes.

"I cannot tell you. It is for the good of Camelot, and for yourself."

Arthur looked exasperated.

"I would like to know who my own sister is!"

Uther stood up.

"I will not tell you! It is not your place to ask, and I tell you now never to speak of this again."

Looking fiercely at his son, Uther left the room.

Arthur turned to Merlin.

"What do you think Merlin?"

Merlin just shrugged his shoulders.

Arthur continued to eat in silence.

The next day Gwen knocked on the king's chambers door.

"Come in."

Gwen walked in and curtsied.

"My lord."

Uther turned to see who it was.

"I have brought some extra bedding my lord."

Uther nodded.

"Put the blankets over there."

Gwen walked over to his bed and placed the bedding on it.

"Will that be all my lord?"

"No. Thank you Gwen."

Gwen looked up. She had not heard the king use her first name before.

Curtsying she left the room.

Walking away she remembered the dragon's words to her.

Feeling hopeful she sighed, not knowing that in time they would come true.

"Merlin!" Arthur called out.

"Yes sire?"

"Make a fire will you?"

Merlin bowed and was about to leave, when Arthur called out.

"I didn't mean manually Merlin."

Merlin smirked.

As his eyes glowed, so did the fire.

He was grateful Arthur had accepted him for who he was. Merlin could not wait til the day when Arthur would be king.

**The End**

_What did you think? I wasn't sure how to end so I hope it wasn't too crumby! Thanks for reading!_

_Thank you to all of those who reviewed! I really appreciate everyone's support! _

horsegirl332211


End file.
